


Eddsworld: Cognizance AU

by Komachichuu



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komachichuu/pseuds/Komachichuu
Summary: (All AU's referenced are most of the time heavily hinted at or bluntly told about. Any AU referenced will always be credited and linked to origin. The Cover image is temporary.)I have decided to make this "lovely" gem. I find it cringe because I made it. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) for the EddsWorld Series. In no way are the characters linked to the real life figures as every surname is replaced with "xXx" depending on syllables.This all takes place before and after "The End". With Tord gone, will things just end up the same way as before? Things always change; you just don't realize it until it's noticeable to you. It all started when Matt brought an unconscious person to the house...





	1. Author Note

First of all, I never intended on making this a thing but I just had to jump in with the EW; AU thing XD I have posted references of the character designs and concepts on my DeviantArt (which I will link later).

This is an AU (Alternate Universe) for the EddsWorld series. There is no actual point of view set in stone but it will be mentioned above whose it is at that time.

-Edds POV-

-Tom's POV-

-Matt's POV-

-Tord's POV-

-Example POV-

You get the jest by all the other stories out there most likely.

Here is a disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but my own mentioned in the story. The characters are not linked to the real life figures and all surnames of the main four are altered or even "X'd" to respect wishes. Pua and Pat are also used as nicknames to respect the characters. Other AU's will be referenced heavily or flat out mentioned in the story. Any AU's referenced will be credited at the end of each chapter.

This story is rated as mature. There are references to alcohol, cussing/swearing, substance usage, and sexual themes (please don't skip to those, you will be very confused on what even lead to it).

EddsWorld and EddsWorld: Legacy is owned by the respected creators (I don't want to list their full names).

OCs mentioned are most likely owned by me (NatoOwO) or other creators (with permission).

Contacts

This is a list of all of my contacts if you have any questions or concerns about anything. Most of the time my username is the same.

 

DeviantArt: Komachichuu (always active)

Twitter: komachichuu

YouTube: Komachii

Discord: Komachii#3103

Enjoy the story!


	2. Was This the End?

-Edd's POV-

I could barely understand what Tom was saying, he did this almost every time we asked about his eyes being the way they are.

I got up and went to the kitchen to grab myself another cola. I felt like things weren't going to be the same now that Tord left that way. I can't seem to get ahold of the reality of it I guess. 

"Tom, you ate all the popcorn!" I heard Matt complaining. It made me laugh to myself a bit. We never seem to change; even these days. I opened to fridge and the one thing I dread appeared in front of me...there was no more Cola. "Guys!"

-Matt's POV-

Tom and I jumped thinking of the same thing, Edd's gonna kill us both.

*FLASHBACK*

-Third POV-

"Matt, where is my Smirnoff *hic*b-bottle???" Tom was drinking again. It hasn't been as bad as the week Tord pulled his "take over the world" stunt but nonetheless the same overall. Matt had the idea to sell things online so he could buy more mirrors. One of the many random objects was Tom's Smirnoff bottle. In short, he sold pretty much half of the house that day without thinking. Tom noticing this, he asked "Matt. Did you literally sell half the house? Where is my bottle?" Matt hesitated and put a can of Edd's Cola into a bottle. "Here it is!"

*FLASHBACK*

-Matt's POV-

He's gonna kill us. Edd walked into the room and repeated the question. "Guys, where is my Cola?" 

I sat there praying in my head, thinking of what to say until Tom spoke out. "Didn't you drink the last one earlier?" Edd replied, "There is usually 12 in a pack. There would've been at least one more in there."

Tom: "You actually keep count?"

Edd: "Why wouldn't I?"

Tom: "That's pretty odd of you to put it in a way. Why does it bother you that much? You act like this every time."

Edd: "Why does it bother you when you can't find a bottle of alcohol?"

Tom: "It's alcohol Edd. There is a difference."

"I can't watch!" I covered my eyes but then the movie finally went on. Just like that, they just sat down and stopped arguing. I never actually saw Tom talk to Edd like that. I guess he was just tired of the same thing like I was.

-Tom's POV-

The previews finally ended and the movie started. Matt covered his eyes while Edd just gave me a look and sat down. Don't get me wrong, It's not that Edd likes Cola so much that annoys me. It's how he accuses Matt and I like we did when we run out of Cola. I felt like something was...off. usually things aren't quiet around here and something new happens everyday. Nothing really impresses me much but can't something different happen at some point? I find it boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References
> 
>  
> 
> Eddsworld:Legacy - The End


End file.
